Tom Riddles Redemption Redone
by Kyron120867
Summary: Had to redo the story as found I did not like the first one. Yes this has Harry in a poly relationship. No it is not over powered Harry. Dumbles bashing along with M/R/G Weasley bashing. Riddle is the last hope.
1. Chapter 1

**June 14** **th** **1996,** **4 Privet Drive** **in Little Whinging,** **Surrey England**

Harry James Potter lay crumpled in his broken bed wondering why he was alive. His body was broken and twisted as blood seeped from numerous wounds given to him by his loving relatives after returning from Kings Cross station not more then six days ago. He had not tried to do anything to protect himself and never cried out as the blows fell upon his body and head. He did not even realize it was over as he passed out half way through the beating. He hated himself more then any other person in the world and that was even more then his loving relatives. Why you ask? Well he was responsible for his Godfather's death. He had gone to the Department of Mysteries to save his godfather from Voldemort (Tom Malvo Riddle Jr.) after finding out he was not home from Kretcher. Upon arriving he and his friends were surrounded by twelve death eaters led by Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange. The battle had been fierce with the teens capturing eleven of the death eaters however, the one to kill Sirius was none other then Bellatrix LeStrange. Oh she had not cast a killing curse but she had stunned him causing him to fall into the Veil. His dreams were filled with the memories of Sirius falling tie after time through the veil as he asked Harry to save him over and over again. It was the only thought he had besides the one of Cedric Diggery being killed by Wormtail. He had laid in bed for days only hating himself more and more everyday, until finally he saw it. If He was dead none of his friends would die because of him again. Gathering his strength he fell out of the bed and crawled towards the loose floor board and pulled it open before reaching inside and grabbing a quill and parchment and writing two words on it, 'I's Sorry', before reaching in and grabbing his beloved wand. The one thing that had made his life worth living and the one thing that had led to the death of his beloved godfather. Pointing the wand at himself he smiled a cruel sadistic smile and then whispered the words that no one had ever thought he would ever say. "Avada Kavarda." A green stream flew from his wand and hit him in the forehead separating his soul from his body. Outside no one heard anything and only one person even saw the green glow come from the window. She screamed in agony as she saw the light before apparating directly into his bedroom and found him crumpled on the floor below his window and screamed at the loss of the one person that had truly showed her any kindness and the one person she had betrayed more then anything in this world all because she believed in Albus bloody Dumbledore. Vernon and Petunia Dursley her the screams coming from the freaks room and pounded their way up the stairs before breaking the door down to find another freak rocking the 'boy' in her arms. They screamed at her for intruding into their house. Vernon lost it before he attacked her and brought his fist down on the side of her head causing her neck to snap. She never felt another blow as she fell face first towards Harry.

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat in his office enjoying a lemon drop as he sat back and relaxed. He had finally been able to get somethings settled and warned everyone from communicating with his tool. Yes Harry would love him all the more when he went and retrieved him in a couple more days to move him to the Weasleys where Molly would start giving him potions to insure her daughter had Harry's undivided attention and then got him to impregnate her. He also had that muggle born bitch set up to be placed in slavery to the Ronald. The boy deserved a reward for all he had done so far even if he was stupid as a box of rocks. He was therefore extremely surprised when all his little monitoring gadgets started exploding one after the other. He watched in disbelief as every single one of his plans fell apart right before him and then the anger toke him and he apparated out of Hogwarts before appearing in front of #4 Privot Drive Little Whinging, Surrey England before storming into the house and followed the screaming. As he walked into the smallest bedroom he found Vernon Dursley beating on the lifeless bodies of Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks. He could not believe his eyes as he took the scene in. He stunned both Vernon and Petunia before approaching the two dead people and noted that Tonks neck sat and an unusual angle while Harry just seem to be gone. He screamed in righteous anger as he looked around, before venting his anger on the Dursley's. He fled when he heard the familiar popping of Aurors apparating around the area.

Across London in a very well to do neighborhood Hermione Jean Granger, was angry. Every letter she wrote was either returned or responded to by Albus 'bloody' Dumbledore. She was desperate to talk to her one and only love...'Wait when did Harry become my love' she thought to herself as she sat in her window seat. She was in the middle of this thought when she felt her heart squeeze tight in pain. She hurt so much that she immediately knew what it was and screamed in sorrow. She did not even hear her parents running up the stairs as she fell to the floor before she saw nothing but Darkness. Dan and Emma Granger screamed as the ran to their only daughter and felt for a pulse to find she had none. They were not the only parents to lose a daughters that night. In Ottery St Catchpole, Luna Lovegood had tears trailing down her face as she approached her father and hugged him.

"I'm sorry papa, I am afraid this is goodbye. Harry is no longer among us and I only have enough time to say goodbye." She whispered in his ear as she felt her heart finally stop. Xenophillius Lovegood cried as he felt his daughters life slip away and lifted her in his arms and walked out of the door and moved around to the back of the house before opening the hatch to the basement. As he entered he moved to one of the books and pushed it which opened a portion of the wall before walking down the stairs and laying his Moon beam on the alter before pulling his robes off and knelling before it and started to pray.

Back at Hogwarts, Poppy Pomfrey was crying as she tried to bring her dearest friend Minnie back to life. She had found her laying on the floor of her apartment when she came for evening tea. Other professors and life long friends all sat around crying as they watched the medi-witch desperate try and brig Minerva McGonagall back from death as tears streamed down her face. Filius Flitwick finally grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back away from his friend and wrap her in a tight hug. The same scene was not seen in Malfoy manor. Lucius Malfoy was laughing as he realized that with the death of his wife Narcissa that he was finally free of the nagging bitch. He laugh right up to the point that Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black cast the killing curse at him and then went to kill pretty much everyone in the manor. She had finally lost her last vestige of sanity with the death of her beloved sister. The only other member of her family left alive was a worthless piece of shite and she was working her way towards his room. He had laughed when he was informed of his mothers death and walked out as she grieved and now she would show him why all death eaters feared her name.

The headlines in the Daily Profit and every other news outlet caused witches and wizards to flea Britain in hopes of finding some place safe to hide from the clutches of Tom Malvo Riddle Jr.

 _Hadrian James Potter found dead in his home._

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _It is this reporters sad duty to inform the wizarding world the Hadrian James Potter has passed do to trauma received at the hands of his aunt and uncle Vernon and Petunia Dursley. He was found in the arms of Auror Nymphadora Rose Tonks who gave her life trying to protect young Harry from harm. It is unknown as to why she was in a muggle neighborhood at the time. She was found with a broken neck from an unknown cause but apparently she was hit with some sort of weapon. Harry has had a hard life and this reporter was given private information about various activities that have gone on at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In his first year he was instrumental in stopping he-who-must-not-be-named, who had possessed one of the professors at the school, from gaining access to the philosophers stone that Chief Warlock and Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore felt was safer at a school filled with young students age 11 to 18. In young Harry's second year at Hogwarts he had to fight a 20 meter Basilisk that had petrified four students, the house ghost of Gryffindor and the caretakers cat. Yes my dear readers a 12 year old boy faced this creature left in the Chamber of Secrets by none other then Salazar Slytherin to save one Ginivera Molly Weasley. Third year found our children surrounded by dementors from Azkaban Prison while the wizarding world was searching for suspected mass murder Sirius Orion Black. It has been found that he was actually innocent, but the Ministry refuses to admit they threw and innocent man in Azkaban without a trial. This report as recently come into evidence of the true betrayer of the Potter family was none other then Peter Pettigrew, as he was the secrets keeper. This has been verified by pensive memory which has been forwarded to Madam Amelia Bones Director of the DMLE. During young Harry's fourth year he was entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament by none other then Barty Crouch Jr. who had been taking polyjuice to appear as Retired Auror Alistair Mad-eye Moody, a long time friend of Albus Dumbledore. Minister Fudge had him kissed by dementors before he could be brought before the Wizengamont to face any charges. One has to ask how did he escape Azkaban Prison without anyone knowing. One also has to ask how it is that Harry Potter had warned the world that the Dark Lord was back when he finished the third challenge and returned before the crowd with the dead body Cedric Diggery, fellow champion and student at Hogwarts. Then the Ministry began a campaign to discredit Mr. Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Then during his fifth year Mr. Potter and five of his friends broke into the DoM and fought 12 death eaters and even the Dark Lord himself with eleven of his death eaters being captured by aurors when Minister Fudge finally saw He-who-must-not-be-named with his own eyes along with a hundred other ministry employees. Mr. Potter was unfortunately there when his godfather Sirius Orion Black was killed by his cousin Bellatrix LeStrange. See further information on pages within this report._

 _Strange deaths around Britain (page 4)_

 _Bellatrix LeStrange life as a death eater (page 6)_

 _Professor Minerva McGonagall dies at the age of 65 (page 8)_

 **June 16th 1996, Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton, England**

Tom Malvo Riddle Jr. was not a very happy Dark Lord. He bellowed in rage as he read the paper and started firing off curses left and right. His biggest financial backer was dead along with his spawn of a son. Bellatrix LeStrange was somewhere lost in a killing rage that he actually feared as she was just as dangerous as he was only she had no hold on life any longer due to the fact that her beloved sister was now dead. Most of his inner circle was also dead especially the LeStrange brothers at her hands. He had sent out parties of no less the ten death eaters to bring her back dead or alive as he feared she would inform the ministry of where he was and what his darkest _se_ _c_ _ret_ was. Unbeknownst to him that was exactly what she was doing. She was currently sitting in Gringotts with Andromeda Tonks in a magical suppression field as the goblins pulled memory after memory from her mind. Andromeda was held to her chair by goblins at the request of Bellatrix. After she was done she smiled a true smile for the first time in her life since being married off to Rudolphus LeStrange.

"Andi as the oldest current member of the Black family, I, Bellatrix Black Hereby readmit you to the Black family and pass the headship of our house to you to do what you wish with it. I am truly sorry for my actions" She said before she nodded her head at one of the guards who whipped his ax around and took her head before Andromeda could do anything. It was then that Andromeda was informed that that she was the last living Black. Andi cried as she realized just how much Voldemort had ruined her family and friends lives. She had lost her husband to death eaters as well as all her sisters, her favorite cousin and even her daughter.

October 31st 2021, Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton England.

Tom Malvo Riddle Jr. a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, sat upon his throne in the main hall of his home and pondered his past. He had been raised by muggles and treated horribly in his own view. That is when he started to hate muggles. He attacked them in anyway he could and that is when he realized he was different. His magic flared up and people became very afraid of him. His best day was when Albus Dumbledore appeared at the orphanage and told him he was excepted Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was also the beginning of the end for Tom. His days after going to school were filled with fun and he made some friends, however, his summers were always filled with regret as he had to return to the abuse of the other orphans. During his fifth year at Hogwarts he had had enough and found the Chamber of Secrets and even figured out where it was. This was the first time he caused the death of another person and performed a ceremony that separated his soul and placed part of it in his very own journal. He did not care about the crying girl only the power it would give him. He knew through the ceremony he would never truly be able to die regardless of what happened to him.

After creating the first horcrux he went n to create five more with the death of five fellow students. The girls were all tricked and brought to different places so that he could preform the ceremony and separate his soul more to make sure he had enough anchors to keep him alive forever. After the first death he had to work really hard to keep this a secret from Dumbledore and worked at figuring out what objects to use. It had o be something that no one would want destroyed if found and he figured the most important objects would be things from the founders of Hogwarts. He used Salazar Slytherin's locket, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, and Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. He could not find anything from Godric Gryffindor so chose the one thing no one would ever find. His mothers ring. HE found Rowena's diadem through the Gray Lady and tricked a girl into going to the room of requirements with him were he killed her before she realized what was going on. For Helga Hufflepuff's Cup he found the owners at home one evening and Attacked them in their sleep to create that horcrux. He fell into Slytherin's locket purely by accident when one of the people working with him and Borgin and Burkes. After acquired the locket he took a valued member f his inner circle to help him secure the locket only to be betrayed by Regulus Black.

His war of control was going well when he ran into James and Lily Potter and Alice and Frank Longbottom. These four had defied him three times each and had fought him off each time. His anger was great with them, but even greater when a young death eater by the name of Severus Snape informed him of a prophecy that would cause his downfall. When asked what Snape wanted he was told he only wanted the woman for his use as he did not care what happened to the James or the baby. Luckily he knew who to go to when he could not find the Potters. Peter Pettigrew had begged for power and respect and joined the ranks of the death eaters as a spy for Tom and had gotten himself elected as the Secret Keeper for them and quickly informed Tom where they were. That was the cause of his first true defeat. The curse he had sent to kill the baby had rebounded as a result of some ritual preformed by Lily Potter nee Evans destroying his body and leaving him as a shade.

Many years he lived an empty existence as he lived off various non magical animals. He had to wait ten years before he even found someone weak in mind to allow him to possess them. He failed so many times to kill Harry Potter it was maddening. Even to this day he was angered at the fact that someone else had killed him. He felt the death as clearly as it happened just minutes ago as he realized that he had made a horcrux with the boy. In all his time in the world he should have made sure the boy lived more then anything else.

Tom's greatest victory though was against his rival Albus Dumbledore. Everyone followed the man blindly and thought he was the wizarding worlds savior right up to the point were Tom cut his head off with a ribbon cutting curse. He cackled with glee when he watched the old man's head roll off his shoulders and bounce to his feet. The leader of the light was no more and many witches and wizards fled into the wilds to escape the Dark Lord. That was the point were Tom turned his attention to the rest of the Wizarding world and the beginning of the end for him. He had all the power in Britain and then turned for more causing the muggles to become involved. He should never have allowed the death eaters to attack the muggles. Hell he should have investigated them more to start off with. Who knew that had such destructive weapons. One of there bombs could wipe out entire cities in seconds with nothing left behind standing. Men, women and Children were all killed regardless of what side they were on. He pondered all of this as he finally heard the sound he dreaded more then anything in the world. A high pitched whistle sounded the end of his life right before his world ended in tremendous heat and light. He did not even have time to scream before it was over. The war was finally over with over seventy-five percent of the world's population gone as a result and all the worlds magical creatures were gone as well. Magic was dead for the first time in the history of the world. Circa cried in agony as she wasted away without a people to sustain her and cursed the gods themselves. Fate, and Destiny knew they were close to the end as the curse set upon them and the Great Creator felt an end to his creation coming. They had tried to make a deal with Harry Potter only to be told to fuck off as he was finally able to see his parents and all his loved ones. No amount af pleading helped as he told them that if they had wanted him to save the world they should have taken steps to protect him better. He sheltered himself away from everyone when they all trid to talk him into going back. All his loves lost their souls when he turned his back on them. Even his parents who had sacrificed their lives for him walked away. Fate turned to one person in hopes of getting things set straight, Merope Guant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Department of Redemption, Merope Guant's Office**

Tom Malvo Riddle Jr. woke up in a strange room filled with light with no shadows anywhere. As he looked around he found himself chained to a chair.

"Hello Tom, how are you today?" Asked a melodic voice that he had not heard since his birth. He was first stunned and then looked to find himself looking at the one person he feared the most, his mother.

"Your dead there is no way you are here. What is going on here?" He asked in disbelief.

"Oh, well you are a right bastard and for your sins you are going to be banned to the lowest depths of hell. You see while I was stupid enough to believe I could trap your father with love and lust potions to get him to love me, you wasted my sacrifice and turned the world into a waste land. I gave you life and you waste it with hate. I am sorry to say that I am disgusted with you. I wish I had never met your father and made that stupid mistake. If I could go back and change it all I would do it in a heart beat. However, that is not going to happen. You, however, are going to go back and you are going to fix your blasted mistakes. You and young Harry whose life you destroyed are going to have to fix all this crap. And believe me when I tell you that YOU WILL FIX THIS. Then you are going to die at the hands of Harry Potter. I have garnered approval from Circa herself in this manner. However, I want you to understand a few things. First you are going to get Harry out of a life that was worse then yours and then you are going to get him protected like never before. He is not, I repeat not to go to any of your death eaters as they are far to gone already. Narcissa Malfoy is to be taken to a place were she can take care of Harry and just so you get this right you are going to try half heartedly to kill her so that Harry can save her causing her to owe him a life debt. As I have been informed that you are the cause of the first life debt she had. Yes, that is why she died. She was bound to Harry Potter when he took his own life after his godfather was killed by his cousin, who lost her will to live once she realized her mistakes and was freed from that blasted marriage contract you set up. The only person that kept her sane was her sister." Merope Guant yelled at her son.

"But why should I? They hated me I only returned their feelings." Tom yelled, just before his mother slapped in across the face.

"You stupid boy, it was all because of the true Dark Lord Albus Dumbledore, you walked down this path of your ow free will and let him pervert you. While it is true you had a choice, you followed it willingly when you willingly killed that girl with the blasted Basilisk. You will do it to make up for destroying the world and magic. You will do it because I said you will and as your mother and the last true Guant you will do it as an order for your matriarch." Merope growled out.

Tom was stunned that this diminutive woman before him had not problem slapping him, the most feared Dark Lord in history. He knew fear all over again only this fear was worse then any fear he ever had before. His own mother's anger was nothing he had seen before. All he could do was nod his head and do as he was told. She opened the file in front of her and started pulling out forms that he had to read. As he read he felt tears spill from his eyes for the first time on over 60 years. He had hated the boy with everything he was all for a lie. The prophesy had been a self fulfilling one. If he had never attacked he would have never ended up putting the boy in the situation so much worse then his. He cringed at the pictures from the file as he saw the damage done to the boy by his own family and cried for the first time in his life that he could remember the pain in his heart was over whelming that he passed out.

When he woke up again he was still chained to the chair and the pictures were still on the table in front of him. He was forced to go over every single slight Harry Potter had suffered at the hands of the Dursleys and Albus Dumbledore. Then he watched as the plans were made to deprive Harry of his inheritance by Molly Weasley and Albus. He was stunned that Albus even used some of his own tactics to gain more pawns to take control of Harry Potter. He read ever document placed in front of him. To say he was stunned would be an understatement. After he read the entire file he looked at his mother trying to figure out why all this information was given to him.

"Why did you show me all of this? I mean I don't know what you want me to do about this." he said in a quiet voice as tears streamed down his face.

"I want you to know what you caused this poor soul to go through which led him to commit suicide. He was not even allowed to come to my department for any hope of return to the world and as a result of his death seven women died. Three of them were soul mates, three were concubines and one would have offered him her very soul as a slave. These seven women would have made a witches coven that would have seen the world through thousands of years of peace. Your view of Muggles are so skewed that you could not see past your own nose. Yes, there are muggle in the world that need to be kept far away from any magical children. There are others like the Grangers that have so much love that they would protect any child regardless of whether or not they are magical or muggle. You are so far gone that I can not save you from hell, but I can save the rest of them and fate is right pissed off right now. Circa wants a pound and a half of your ass and don't even get me started on what death wants from you. You need to know that this is your chance to make up for some of the shite you caused. This is your one bloody chance to fix this problem. You will be sent back to young Harry's sixth birthday. He has so many trackers on him that he can not even sneeze without Albus bloody Dumbledore knowing about it. Also you will make sure that he is raised by Narcissa after you have created a life debt between the two and make sure she knows that she has to get him in contract with Hermione Granger and Narcissa's niece Nymphadora. Then you will follow everything exactly as it was done before. With the exception of Bellatrix's involvement. As you will get both her and her cousin Sirius out of Azkaban. He needs to turn over the Black family headship to Harry. You can do this by turning over the information of their innocence to the DMLE without getting caught as the events of Harry's life most play out as they should have." Merope informed him. Tom just nodded his head afraid to say or do anything that would anger her more.

"I promise to fix this mother, I just hope that I can make you proud of me some how." He said in a quiet voice. Merope just nodded her head before pressing a button on her desk.

"I hope so to Thomas. But I highly doubt it you have destroyed the world and not even I can save you from the gods this time." She whispered as she watched him drop down the tube sending him back to earth.

 **July 1st 1986, Black Forest Albania**

Tom woke suddenly to find himself wrapped around a small rodent with hunger pains driving him nuts he squeezed the rodent until he stopped moving and then unhinged his jaws before swallowing the rodent whole. It took him about half an hour to get the rodent far enough down his body so that he could even relax before he went back to sleep while his sub conscious went to work on a plan that would succeed in getting everything accomplished in a short amount of time. He knew what would happen to Harry up to the point of his first death in 1996. He first had to figure out where he was before he could do anything and then he could begin his journey back to England. Once he woke up he tasted the air with his tongue and began to move around until he came to the edge of he forest and saw a beautiful village. It took him several hours to move around so that no one saw him before he finally saw where he was. He then traveled back into the woods and waited for night fall once again to that he could move freely in his shade form before setting out.

As the stars came out he sucked the last of the life from the snake and separated himself from it as it died before starting his journey and laughed hideously at the vengeance he would have on a certain undersecretary. Delores Umbridge was always a foul women even when he was alive with her pure blood ideology and sadistic ways to torture anyone not a pure blood. She even created some rather painful ways to torture blood traitors when she could get away with it. She was definitely not going to get at Harry Potter this time. Even Tom was not treated that harshly when he was a child. During his travels he had to take several different bodies of rodents and snakes to sustain his hunger. It took several weeks before he was finally able to find a ship heading to England and board it. He smiled evilly as the ship finally landed and made his way through England to finally end up in Knockturn Alley.

 **July 31st 1986 Knockturn Alley London England**

It took him several days to track down his first target. He smiled inwardly as he finally found her at Borgin and Burkes purchasing a dark artifact and then followed her home. He slipped into the shadows as he watched her putter around the house doing this and that before she sat down with a bottle of Ogden's finest and started to drink. Her fear of anything non pure blood human was her ultimate downfall. After drinking most of the bottle he noted her becoming tired. Once she started to drift off to sleep he attack and possessed her. He laughed as he noticed just how weak the woman actually was.

"Good evening Delores. It has been a while since we last spoke. I see you have not changed at all have you?" Tom asked as he gained complete control.

"My Lord, I thought you were dead." She whimpered.

"Ohhhhh I am sure you did along with all my other loyal subjects. So tell me why is no one looking for me? I told you all I was immortal and could not be killed, but when my first body was destroyed did anyone look for me? No they all ran and hid. Even going so far as to claim they were under the imperious curse to hide their crimes of rape and murder. You remember you initiation don't you Delores. That poor innocent family of muggles that you had the father rape and kill his two daughters, before you ended his life with your very own hands. But enough of that let me tell you a story of the night I disappeared shell I? Dear old Lily Potter performed a ritual that caused the killing curse to rebound and kill my body, but because of my horcruxes I am still very much alive. You see Peter never told me about her knowledge of arithmancy and runes. If I had known I would had approached that situation much more carefully then I did. But don't you worry I will get that little rat. Now we are going to have a little fun as you are going to turn yourself in and free both Sirius Black and Bellatrix LeStrange. I need them free and your petty actions have displeased me greatly." Tom informed her. She cried as she realized there was nothing she could do as her Lord had complete control of her. She tried to fight him, only to realize her system was to muddled with alcohol and was appalled as he walked her body to the floo and traveled to the Ministry of Magic. Once there she immediately moved to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and asked for Amelia Bones.

"What can I do for you Delores?" Amelia asked once she returned to the Ministry.

"I wish to make a confession with regards to Sirius Orion Black and Bellatrix Theresa LeStrange nee Black and my actions as a death eater." Delores responded. To say Amelia was stunned was an understatement of epic proportions. She immediately called Rufus Scrimgorge and then moved Delores to an interview room. After four hours of testimony both Rufus and Amelia were stunned with the amount of information they had received from Delores Umbridge and immediately sent trusted Aurors to Azkaban to collect both Sirius Black and Bellatrix LeStrange. Then Delores was taken to a holding sell and left alone. Once everyone left her alone Tom pulled out of her body and smiled.

"You have done well Delores to bad you will not survive this experience. I just need you to live long enough for the trial of the century." Tom said as he faded into the darkness in the cell and leave the Ministry. Delores screamed in anguish as she had heard every word she spoke under Veritaserum and knew nothing she said now would get her out of this situation.

Tom in the mean time slid along the shadows looking for another of his faithful servants when he came upon another of his loyal death eaters, a young Auror by the name of Dawlish. Once he tracked him down he smiled as he slide inside of his body while he slept. Upon gaining control he woke him up and located the muggles girls in the house and healed them all before releasing them after he obliviated them. Then he moved to Lucius Malfoy's house and waited until he saw the blond ponce leave for the ministry, before approaching the wards. He still marveled at the Malfoy manor as it was a wondrous sight to behold even though dear old Lucius spent to much money on it to look like it was old money. He smiled as he saw Dobby the house elf pop into view.

"Yes how cans Dobby be helpin yous?" He asked in a squeaky voice.

"Auror Dawlish to see Mrs. Malfoy please." Tom/Dawlish said.

"Please come through." Dobby said as he turned towards the house. Tom was met at the door by Narcissa Malfoy with a frown on her face.

"Good Morning Lady Malfoy, I am here on important ministry business. It seems that the department of records has had a problem with your Marriage contract and you are not really married to Lucius Malfoy." Tom/Dawlish informed her.

"That is most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard, of course I am married to Lucius. I am the mother of his son for Merlin's sake." She growled out. Tom just shock his head before staring into her eyes and entering her mind. He tore the blocks away and revived the true memories of the night she came to live at Malfoy Manor. He watched as fury etched its way onto her face and eyes. "That bastard, I can not believe he placed me under a memory charm just and then forced me to believe that demon's spawn was mine. The child is an abomination of incest. No wonder he has such blond her. There is no Black blood flowing through his cursed veins!" she screamed in anger. Both Dobby and Tabby appeared next to her with frowns on heir faces as they investigated what was going on with their mistress.

"Narcissa calm yourself, I am going to take you somewhere and you are going to help me protect a very special young man. Believe me when I tell you that this boy is going to change your life as well as that of your sisters and cousin." Tom/Dawlish stated as he saw her eyes widen at the news she was getting. "Yes, Delores Umbridge came in last night and testified about certain things that happened and we have enough information to get both Sirius and Bellatrix out of Azkaban. You just need to go to a place of safety until they are free to move about. The trial will not be published to the public until after it is happening to keep dear old Dumbles from stopping it once it starts. Now I need you to come with me so that we can save this boy." Tom/Dawlish informed her. Narcissa did not even bother to ask where they were going she only followed him out.

 **August 1st 1986, 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey, England**

Early the next morning both Narcissa and Tom/Dawlish appeared in Little Whinging Surrey in an out of the way alley before stepping out into the sun light to find them near Privet Drive. They looked around and found everything quiet before the approached a bunch of houses that all looked alike and frowned in the lack of individuality. They waited as they watched men walk out of their houses and drive away to start their work days. It was when they saw an extremely obese man walk out of one house and drive away that they immediately approached the house. Tom/Dawlish stopped at the end of the street and looked at a confused Narcissa.

"You need to go in there and get Harry Potter out of there. I do not care what you do to the women in the house, but do not kill her." he informed Narcissa who looked at him in surprise and nodded her head stiffly. Narcissa calmly walked up to the door and knocked softly on the door and waited until a crow faced women answered.

"Yes what can I do for you today?" Petunia asked in a haughty tone as she studied the well dressed woman at her door.

"Good morning, my name is Narcissa Black and I am looking for the son of a dear friend of mine. His name is Harry Potter and I was told he would be here." Narcissa replied in clipped tones. She could tell immediately that the woman did not want anything to do with this and was getting ready to lie before Narcissa whipped out her wand and pushed it under her chin. "Please do not try me. I want Harry and I want him now." She hissed. Petunia nodded her head weakly before stepping back to allow Narcissa to enter. The first thing that hit Narcissa was the sent of a sickly sweet smell that was trying to cover up the coppery sent of blood. She pushed Petunia back a little and closed the door behind her before stunning her.

When she was sure that Petunia was out she started searching the house for Harry when she noticed a small pool of blood under the door to the cupboard under the stairs. With a flick of her wand she unlocked the door and opened it to find a child crumpled on a cot that took up the entire area. She levitated him out and moved him to the parlor where she started to clean him carefully and noted the famous scar that the magical world had been told about. Her anger was barely control as she worked to heal what she could before safely moving him away from here then turned to locating all the tracking spells on him. She was surprised when another young child ran into the room calling for his mother.

"Oi what you doin here? He called out in disgust when he saw the freak laying on the couch. "You better be placing him back in the cupboard before me da gets back or you be regretting it." he continued. He never saw the red stream of light that hit him in the chest before he flew mack into the wall nor did here see the woman move ever single tracking charm to him. Her blood was boiling after she moved each and everyone of them and placed them on the woman's child before she woke the woman up.

"Lets have a little chat shell we. I can not believe that you would do this to an innocent child. He has done nothing to you that deserves this type of treatment by Merlin's beard he was almost dead when I found him. What would you sister say id she was here?" Narcissa growled.

"Innocent, he is a freak just like his parents and you. All of you are abominations against god. And my dear sister was a freak as well. Oh mum and dad were so proud of her. They always said they were so proud to have a witch in the family. But I knew the truth I am glad she and that freak husband of hers is dead and he should be dead as well." Petunia spat out.

"Hmmm, well I most admit that there are abominations in this world of which you are definitely one. I mean why the great creator would even allow you to live is beyond me." Narcissa said as she cast a cutter curse at Petunia's legs. A deep gashed formed as the curse hit her and blood seeped from the wound. Petunia screamed in anguish as Narcissa went to work on the woman careful to make sure that she did not died from any of the wounds before she finally lifted Harry up and carried him out of the house. As she looked around she noticed Auror Dawlish had not moved from his spot. As she walked up to him she held Harry out to him which caused him to hiss and step away. This was her second clue that something was not right with the man.

"We shall go to a quiet little house away from everyone. There we can heal young Harry before we continue." Tom/Dawlish informed her before he grabbed her and then side apparated with her to a small shack out in the middle of no where. As they entered Tom looked around and smiled as he noted the stasis charms still held quite nicely.

 **October 1st 1986, Guant Shack Hangleton England**

Two months later found a young Harry running through the house laughing as his friend Cissy chased him around.

"I will get you Harry. You just wait till I catch you." Cissy cried as she chased him.

"But Cissy you were sleeping and I could not wake you. I figured the cold water would help." He laughed back. She almost reached him when a man entered the house and attack them both. This caught both of them off guard and knocked Cissy out cold. Harry shock his head and noted the man standing over Cissy with his wand pointed at his dearest friend a protector.

"Leave Cissy alone. She did not do anything to you!" Harry bellowed as he ran at the man and hit the man in the side of his face which caused the man to scream in extreme pain. Harry did not pay attention and just kept up beating on the man. The man grabbed for Harry when he screamed again which caused Harry to note that the mans hands were turning black and his skin was flaking off. See this Harry grabbed the man's head and held on for dear life which caused the mans head to turn black and then fall away in ash. By this time Cissy woke up and screamed as she noted what Harry was doing to the man and felt the life debt be placed upon her.

"Harry you can let go know sweetheart he is not going to hurt anyone. I promise." Cissy said as she hugged Harry tightly. "Thank you for saving me." She cried quietly as she buried her head in his neck.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Everything is fine now Harry, but we need to leave here and go to my older sister. There is much we need to discuss, but first let us get out of here." Cissy said as she stood up and grabbed Harry's hand and apparated out of the shack to a quiet place in Scotland.

Several hours later Andromeda Tonks found both Narcissa and Harry standing outside her door when she arrived from work. She was stunned to see her there much less with a young boy that did not look like Lucius Malfoy. With her wand in hand she approached the two slowly and looked around with her eyes to see if anyone was with them.

"What are you doing here Cissy? Our last meeting did not end on a good note as I remember you telling me I was a blood traitor and no longer your sister." Andromeda spat out in anguish.

"I am so sorry Andi. I was young and stupid and did not know the truth of what was going on. Mother said you had caused me to have to marry that pounce Lucius. She said you were to blame for the dishonor on the Black family. I was only 13 for Merlin's sake." Narcissa cried. Andi was stunned with the apology, but even more stunned at what she was being told by her baby sister. She wrapped her sister in her arms and held her as Cissy cried herself out before stepping back.

"I am sorry you suffered Cissy. Why are you here though? I mean it has been what 11 years now?"

"Andi I would like you to swear a witches oath to not reveal what I am about to tell you." Narcissa said before she pulled her own wand. "I, Narcissa Black, swear upon my life and magic that I will not harm nor betray Andromeda Tonks and that I will tell her the truth and nothing but the truth until the end of our discussion. So mote it be." She said as a blue shimmering settled around her body. She then pointed her wand up before casting lumus to show she was telling he truth. Andromeda was stunned at what just happened and then swore her own oath before inviting her and the young boy in the house. Once everyone was seated Narcissa explained everything to the point of telling her about the life dent she know owed Harry. Harry was confused as to why the new lady was so upset and looked between the two women before he finally had enough.

"What's a life debt?" Harry asked.

"Harry a life debt is a magical bond formed between a wizard or witch and the person whose life they saved. The one who owes the debt to the savior would one day be obliged to repay the deed by doing something beneficial to the said savior. Such a bond can be formed between even the worst of enemies and regardless of whether either of the involved parties want it or not. As this bond is magically binding. The problem is that once a life debt is owed the only way to pay it for women is to become a concubine of the saviors family. As you are the very last Potter that means you. As you are to young to understand this Cissy has leeway until she has to fulfill the life debt. The biggest problem is that Cissy is nineteen years older then you. But do not worry about that right now we will talk about that later right now are you hungry?" Andi asked Harry nodded his head as he wrapped his arms around Cissy as she cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**July 31st 1991, Gjirokastra, Albania**

Quirinus Quirrell was angry he had been following all the clues he could find in hopes of finding the elusive Lord Voldemort. Now he was staring out a window looking down at the streets of Gjirokastra when he noted a shade moving just on the outskirts of the light and darkness. He was so caught up in watching he did not when someone enter the room.

"Good evening Mr. Quirrell. I do hope you are not going to be a problem." Said the deep voice. Quirrell spun to attack the intruder only to find himself petrified and bound before the figure walked over and removed his wand. "Now that we have this problem taken care of why don't we sit down and have a little chat." the man told him as he took a seat. Quirinus decided that he would so as told and sat down once he was released from the spell. He was stunned as he saw the shade slide into the room and knew he was in more trouble then he had originally thought.

"Greetings half breed, I hear you have been searching for me." The shade shrilled sending tremors down Quirinus's spin.

"Y Ye Yes, I have been l l lo looking f for th th the o o one c called Vo Vo Voldemort." Quirinus stuttered in fear.

"Are you an idiot? I mean you can't be such a stuttering fool if you teach at Hogwarts. Yes I know who you are, you are going to be my way of getting inside of Hogwarts this year. That fool Dumbledore has something in his possession I want and I want to get my hands on the one who did this to me this year." The shade whispered.

"I am not one of your death eaters, I will not be part of that evil." Quirinus stated firmly.

"Oh you think it is the battle between good and evil do you. Such a worthless thing. There is no good and evil there is only power and those who take it. You would be surprised to hear what you precious headmaster has done in the name of power. He has taken a small baby and made him the most known figure in history for surviving an attack. Yet no one has ever seen him. I wonder what happened to the boy since our last encounter. I mean if he beat me why is he not around for everyone to see. I will tell you why. He is hidden so that Dumbledore can hide him and bring him out when he is ready for him to die the proper death." Tom ranted.

"What are you talking about? Harry Potter is being trained and has done a lot of things already." Quirinus said in a quiet voice.

"Ah yes being trained and doe things even before being seen. And yet no one knows what he looks like. Has it not entered your little mind that you all are being lied to?" Questions Tom.

"Why?" was all Quirinus could think to ask.

"Why not? Look at me, I am a by product of the old fools meddling. He never listened to me when I was at that blasted school. Never helped me out of thought I might need some type of comfort or love. Such pitiful things there are. I am a result of the old fool and I will make him pay for it right after I get rid of the brat. Yes I will kill Harry Potter, but only I can do it. You will help me get sorcerers Stone and then I will be truly immortal and I will have my body back so that I can kill the both of them and rule the world. I will teach the muggles how to show proper respect for Wizards." Tom yelled.

"I I I th Thin wi will b b be g g going n n now." Quirinus said as he tried to stand up. He realized that he was way over his head and should have never come here in the first place. He was not even aware that the shade had slide over behind him and was stunned when he felt a presence enter his mind. He fought to maintain himself, but could feel himself losing the battle. He closed door after door as he retreated deeper and deeper into his mind hoping that one of his traps wold work and stop Tom from taking over his body. After twenty minutes Quirinus Quirrell was no longer in control of his own body and for all practical reasons died in Albania. The told man stood up after her realized that his master had taken control of the weakling and walked out the door.

It took Tom several hours before he was able to fully control Quirinus's body. Once he was able to move around comfortably he began to work on his plans to get his hands on the sorcerers stone. He knew that from what information had been gathered that Nicholas Flammel had given the stone to Dumbledore for some reason. He thought this was strange as he had never heard of the Flammels ever giving something so precious to another as it was able to produce gold from lead and make the elixir of life that kept the two alive.

 **July 31st 1991, Tonks Home Scottish Marshlands Scotland**

Back in Great Britain in the Scottish marshlands, three women were in the process of getting even with one Harry James Potter. His last prank had them colored purple for the better part of six hours and they still did not know how it happened. Nymphadora (Just call my Tonks) Tonks slowly opened Harry's bedroom door and peeked in to see if he was still out and smiled as she nodded her head to her two accomplices. Three wands appeared in the doorway as they each started their separate incantations. Just as they finished the bathroom door opened and Harry stepped out and smiled as the three women turned to look at him.

"Good morning Dora, Cissy and Aunt Andi. What are you all up to?" He asked with an innocent smile on his face. When they heard a scream they all turned back to see their handy work take hold of the other man in the house. Harry started laughing and ran for everything he had as the women turned on him and started firing tickling hexes at him. Del was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a brand new Nimbus 2000 broom as he watched his young charge fly down the stairs before handing it off then laughed as his young charge ran out the door and immediately mounted his broom and sped off. Snapping his fingers he disappeared with a small crack. The women could not help but laugh as Sirius Orion Black came flying out of the bedroom looking like a cross between and female elf and goblin with pink skin and a message written on his face that stated 'I LOST'.

"You did this? How could you? I thought we had a truce between us. I mean come on I have not pranked any of you in months." He asked in a dejected squeaky voice.

"Umm Cousin, I think we all got pranked this time and the enemy has fled the area." Gasped out Narcissa Black in between laughing spells. Once everyone was under control once again they tried to reverse the spells unsuccessfully only to start laughing again when they realized that the spells had been tampered with. Sirius was not a happy camper as he knew that he was stuck for several hours looking the way he did and started mumbling about pay back.

 **July 31st 1991, Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmead Scotland**

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Minerva McGonagall was going over letters to the new students when she came across the one name she had worried about for the past ten years. She happily put everything together before noting that there was no address on the envelope and decided to take it to Albus Dumbledore to see what was the meaning of this when a strange feeling came over her. She could not figure out what was wrong but knew that she had to keep this a secret for now and just slide the letter in along with the list for first year students. Sealing it she tied it to the leg of her personal owl before watching the owl leave out the window then went back to taking care of the rest of the list. By time she was done she had completely forgotten about the letter to Harry Potter and moved on to eat lunch.

"Ah Minerva, just coming to see how things are going for the new students this year. Everything in order?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes Albus, Why ever would you think there was a problem? All the letters are on there way and I have spoken with a few other professors to set up Muggle born orientation at Diagon Alley already." She informed Albus. He nodded his head and looked at her a moment as if waiting for something as she turned away from him and headed to the great hall to get something to eat. He seemed to smile as she walked away when he realized that she was never going to break his memory charm making her forget she belonged to Harry Potter as decreed in his grandfathers will. Now all he had to do was keep the brat at his abusive relatives house and hope for the best.

 **July 31st 1991, 12 Grimmauld Place London England**

At 12 Grimmauld Place Bellatrix Black was preparing for a special day, she was finally going to end her servitude to that bastard Voldemort. She ha been proven innocent in front of the entire Wizengamont and paid restitution to the Longbottom family in the only way she could. It had been a hard four years but she had persevered and now she would take the last step towards being free of the taint of death eaters. She looked around her room and smiled at happier days when she was always getting in trouble for her rebellious ways. She had researched the oath she would need to take in order to lose her freedom and also remove the taint of the death eaters on her left arm. Nothing else had worked and from what everyone said it was a link to other death eaters and the Dark Lord. With this knowledge firmly in place she stepped before the fire place and grabbed a pinch of floo powder and tossed it in.

"Andi's retreat." She called out as the green flamed blazed before she stepped through and traveled to her older sisters house. She stepped out and smiled at the room as she felt the love in the house. She also heard the laughter coming from upstairs as she saw the dart of Harry flying out of the house and smiled deeply.

"Hello? Where is everyone?" She called out. She was surprised when Cissy came flying down the stairs and wrapped her arms around her before giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey Bella, want to help us capture a wayward boy?" Cissy asked her with a twinkle in her eyes.

"What did he do this time?" She asked as she shock her head.

"Oh no you have got to see this." Cissy told her as she dragged her upstairs to the guest room. Upon opening the door Bella lost it and felled to the floor laughing her ass off.

"Merlin's tits I knew that would work but damn I thought you all were going after Harry." She cried out in laughter. The three women just looked at Bella as she flopped around on the floor while Sirius just stood there stunned.

"You did this? How in the world did you come up with this?" He asked.

"Oh it is just a modification of the spell you taught Harry last month. You know the one that turns skin purple." She said as she gaped for air. She did not notice the chill that settled in the air as the three women looked at Sirius.

"So Bella, are you telling me that Sirius has been helping my lovely little Harry with pranks aimed at us?" Andi asked in a sweet voice while she stared straight at Sirius. He gulped as he realized that he was in deep trouble and tried to figure out the best way to escape would be before he felt the ropes binding him.

"Oh sure, you know if it wasn't for all of you starting this prank war he would have never learned half the things he has pulled." She replied and then realized what she said ad apparated out as quickly as she could. She heard the screams from upstairs as she popped outside and ran towards the quidditch pitch and grabbed a broom to fly around with Harry a bit while the others figured out what they were going to do.

Harry and Bella flew around and played with the snitch and quaffle for several hours before they headed back to the house.

"Hey Bella, can I ask a question?" Harry asked in a contemplative voice.

"Sure Harry what you want to know?" She asked

"Why don't I ever get to meet other kids my age?" He asked plainly after thinking a few minutes.

'Ah..well..you see the problem is that you are in hiding. You remember us telling you about your parents and their death?" She asked to which Harry nodded his head. "Well see the problem is that there are a lot of death eaters lose still and they want you dead so that when their master returns he will be pleased with them. Plus the Headmaster at Hogwarts would try to take you away from us if he ever knew you were free from your relatives house. I know you still have nightmares about how they treated you and we have been very busy teaching you everything we know so that when you show up you can be as safe as possible. The good thing is that you are the same as Nymphadora and can change your appearance so that will hide a lot of your bulk. You should also remember that we have to get you into Gringotts quietly so no one knows you are there until after we get your family stuff settled." She continued to explain as they entered the house.

"Harry? I need you to come into the parlor please." Sirius called out. Harry knew it was serious as he heard the tone of voice from Sirius very rarely in the last five years.

"Coming." Harry called out as he headed that way. Bella followed him and was surprised at what she found upon entering. Everyone was dressed in formal robes and stood around Sirius.

"What I going on Sirius?" Harry asked in a concerned voice.

"Harry, we have tried numerous ways to get information released about you and have been blocked at every turn. This has created a problem for us until recently when Cissy found an ancient right of inheritance. As a result we are going to do that right now so that we can accomplish several things today." Sirius said in a firm voice. Harry just nodded his head s he looked at everyone. Bella had moved to stand next to the adults and Nymphadora and looked at him.

"Harry, I found this in a very old law book and realized this was the answer to our troubles. All you have to do is pull your wand out and say what is on this parchment." Cissy said as she passed the parchment over to him. Harry nodded his head and took the parchment and read it a few times to make sure he knew what to say before he pulled out his wand and held it out in front of him pointed at the ceiling.

"I, Hadrian James Potter, being the last surviving member of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter do hereby except my inheritance through blood, conquest, written agreement and vows of Life debts. So Mote it be." He said in a solemn voice. He felt kinda weird once he finished the proclamation as he felt something break within him and felt like he was warm all over before it kept getting hotter until finally he felt like his body was going to explode. He did not see the golden aura that surrounded him. As his eyes rolled up in his head a burst of magic exploded from his body and threw everyone in the room against the walls as it traveled outwards throughout Great Britain.

Poppy Pomfrey was having tea with her best friend Minerva McGonagall when they felt a wave of pure magic course through each of them releasing the memory charm placed on them. With a flash of light Minerva felt a weight she had not felt in may years since her Master had passed away. She was stunned and began to cry as Poppy rushed to her side and hugged her tightly.

"Do you know where he is Minerva?" Poppy asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, will you come with me?" Minerva asked.

"You know I will my friend. We have been friend a very long time and I would never leave you aloe like this." Poppy whispered to her as she stroked Minerva's hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so a few administrative things here.

1) I do not own any of the characters J.K. Rowling does and good on her.

2) thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.

3) Sorry I am not that good with revisions. I try but things escape me especially grammar as English is not really my first language.

4) My view on some of the characters are just that mine.

5) yes Ginny will become a slave for her actions and Life Debt.

6) Yes the story is cliche because there are so many stories on this sight that it is bound to happen. Anyways I am Poly and just can not see myself writing something I do not believe in.

August 3rd 1991, Andi's Retreat, Scottish Marshlands

Harry groaned as he began to wake up as every part of his body hurt beyond belief. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself the center of attention.

"Heya Pup, how you feeling?" Sirius asked.

"Like I got ran over by a train. What happened?" Harry asked in a crackling voice.

"Well we are not sure. The inheritance ceremony went fine, unfortunately something happened and you seemed to just pass out before a huge wave of magic exploded from you." Cissy explained with tears in her eyes as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. Harry just laid there stunned, not really sure what to say or do at that time when he noted two new women sitting beside his bed.

"Hello, do I know you?" He asked.

"Hello Master, I am Minerva McGonagall and as you can see by this choker I am your concubine." Minerva said in a quiet voice.

"Huh?" Harry responded.

There is a lot we need to talk about Harry. Your performance of the inheritance ritual has some unforeseen consequences that well place you in a difficult position. You see normally my submission to you would not happen until you were much older due to the fact that you have to claim me to finish the procedure, however, with your age we are unable to complete the ceremony at this time. As such we are both in danger unless we can figure out how to do this now." Minerva explained.

"There is a way to complete the process, however, I am not sure that it is our best option. Then again, leaving Minerva in this position is not really a good thing." The woman with her informed them all.

"Madam Pomfrey, what are you talking about?" Asked Sirius.

"Oh please Sirius, we both know what I am talking about. He needs to take a temporary aging potion and then he can complete the bonding ceremony with Minnie." She replied to everyone's gasps.

"Merlin's beard, he is only 11 Poppy you can not honestly think that that is a good idea. I mean he has no idea what is going on." Minerva cried. She wanted to finish the ceremony more then anything to protect her and Harry, however, she was not sure she could follow through with it at such an early age.

"What are our other options?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter there are really only two options. First, you can complete the ceremony and claim her as your concubine, or second you can transfer her ownership to someone else." Poppy explained. Harry saw Minerva flinch at the idea of being transferred to another when it was mentioned and already knew what he would do.

"Minerva, I realize I am young, however, I will not take this choice from you. What do you want?" Harry asked the older witch. Minerva had tears in her eyes as she realized that no matter what Harry had turned out much better then she cold have hoped. She had not even thought about what she had wanted in this as she and Dorea had to fight Charlus into excepting her as a concubine to repay her life debt. She sat there as everyone watched her with baited breath before she leaned forward to look into those vibrant emerald green eyes.

"I want you to claim me Master, Please it is my dearest wish to be your concubine. I was there when you were born and have loved you from the very beginning. You see I already knew you were to be either my Master as Charlus could not have anymore children as a result of a curse cast upon him by Dorea's brother shortly after James was born." She explained as tears fell from her eyes. Everyone was stunned by her admission as Poppy wrapped Minerva in her arms and held her close. Harry nodded his head and looked at Cissy who smiled down at him and then nodded her head as well. She knew that one day she would go through the same ceremony as well. She could feel Harry's power and knew that nothing she could do would ever be enough to pay off her own life debt to him.

"Alright, how long to brew this potion? I guess that is the only way to do this so that we can protect Minerva here. Another thing is why am I just hearing about all this now? I mean why didn't anyone tell me this before as I am sure some people should have known about this. Sirius did you know about this?" Harry asked in contemplation.

"Harry, you need to know that before your birthday I was unaware of all of this as Dumbles had also adjusted my memory. It would seem that he has a plan for you and I am not to happy with the idea of you being around him. However, we now have a way to avoid his control as you have three of the four rings of the founders now. We noticed them while you were out as they kept flashing between all the families you are the head of. You only actually have to marry for three of those houses. The Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter, the Most Ancient and Most noble house of Black and the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Peverell. You actually have the Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw Rings through inheritance and the Slytherin ring through conquest. We will need to go to Gringotts to find out anymore information from there as there is a ring there that I have never seen before." Sirius explained as he ran his hands through his hair. Everyone nodded their head as Harry just sat there stunned from all the information he was just given.

 **August 3rd 1991, Leaky Cauldron, London England**

Quirinus Quirrell was standing at the bar in the Leaky Cauldron deep in conversation with his master Tom Riddle when a giant of a man stepped inside looking a bit lost.

"Hagrid! How are you man? Want the usual?" The bar keeper Tom asked.

"Not today Tom, On important Hogwarts business today." Hagrid replied.

"What business is that Hagrid?" Quirinus/Tom asked.

"Oh just got to pick up something. Was supposed to pick up Harry Potter, but for some reason he is not with his relatives." Hagrid replied. Everyone in the pub gasped at the mention of Harry Potters name and started gathering around Hagrid to ask him all kinds of questions. Tom knew that this was not a good thing and decided that he needed to do something before it got out of hand. So he pulled his wand and cast a very ancient spell placing everyone under a slight daze as he weaved a memory charm so strong that everyone thought that they had actually spoken to Harry Potter who had accompanied Hagrid to Diagon Alley and Gringotts. Once it was all done he levitated Hagrid towards the back so that he could walk out into Diagon alley before placing a glamor on himself to look like Harry.

Once they approached Gringotts Tom enforced a memory of Harry needing to go to the loo before he sent Hagrid inside to take care of the business of Dumbledore, before disappearing back tot he Leaky Cauldron. Once he was back he smiled as he sat in the back and cast a notice me not spell so he could observe everything going on around him. Quirrell was confused as he knew his master hated Harry Potter but to make himself look like the boy stunned him. He tried to fight the possession once again only to find that he had no control what so ever. Once he realized that he was just along for the ride he began to cry. He was even more surprised when Hagrid sat next to him at the table and spoke to him like he was Harry Potter and started telling him about the wizarding world.

"Hagrid? Why are all these people staring at me so?" Quirrell/Tom asked in the guise of Harry Potter.

"Well Harry that is because you are the only wizard to survive the killing curse." Hagrid replied like it was common knowledge.

"Sorry, what is the killing curse?" Quirrel/Tom asked.

"Well Harry, there is a spell that is considered and unforgivable. It an not be blocked so you have to just not be here it was cast to. In your case He-who-must-not-be-named, tried to kill you with the spell when it back fired and destroyed him." Hagrid replied in hushed tones.

"He Who Must Not Be Named?"

"Well that is what everyone calls him now. His real name is Vo...Vol...Vold...Voldemort." Hagrid said as he shivered from the mere mention of the name. Tom chuckled inwardly at the reaction Hagrid had saying his chosen name but knew that he needed to get on with it so that he could rest.

"Well thanks for telling me Hagrid. So anyways how am I supposed to get to Hogwarts this year? Are you taking me?" Tom asked

"Oh no no, Harry. I have to be back a Hogwarts tonight. So I will give you your ticket now. You can catch the train at platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross station." Hagrid informed him as he handed Tom an envelope with the ticket in it.

"Um Hagrid, there is no Platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross." Tom said quietly in a quavering voice to make Hagrid believe Harry was a little scared and confused.

"Oh right, you just go to the column between platforms 9 and 10 in Kings Cross the push through the wall to gain access to platform 9 ¾. That is where you will find the Hogwarts Express." Hagrid informed him with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Hagrid. I guess I will be going now need to gather a few things from muggle London before I go back home. Have a nice day." Tom said as she stood and walked away.

Several hours later Tom woke up from his little nap and smiled as he grabbed a parchment and wrote out a letter to one Harry James Potter before attaching it to the envelope with his ticket on it before sending it off with a postal owl.

Downstairs in the pub Harry Potter was just coming out of the Floo when he shot across the room and banged into a table after traveling by floo for his first time. Laughing Sirius walked over and picked him up off the floor and set hi on his feet.

"You really need to learn how to travel by Floo Harry. I mean really how many times do we have to pick you up before you learn to keep walking while traveling?" Sirius asked while trying not to laugh to hard.

"Floo don't like me." Harry grumbled as he dusted off his backside. He watched as everyone walked out after him and smiled at him and noted that Dora also tripped when she came out. He tried not to laugh but failed miserably to the consternation of Dora herself how immediately got up and chased him around the pub.

"You get back here right this second and take your punishment like a real man." Dora called out.

"Nah, I am good. No need to let you hurt me today." Called out Harry in a sing-song voice. The adults just laughed as they watched the two goof around before Andi called everyone's attention so that they could go into Diagon Alley. After everyone was settled they exited the back of the Leaky Cauldron before facing a brick wall and Sirius tapped it with his wand. When it opened Harry was stunned with his first sight of Diagon Alley. He moved with the rest of them in a daze as Dora held his hand. Before he knew it he was in front of the imposing sight of Gringotts Bank. The white structure was weird in that not a single column was straight and that the levels of the bank were offset from the one below it. A Giant sign was plastered on the side of the entrance.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there. _

_Quoted from wiki/Gringotts_Wizarding_Bank_

Harry felt a chill as he read the words before they entered and was stunned to see the two Goblin guards standing just inside the doors. As they walked up to the first open teller Harry smiled.

"Greetings Sir, I wish to speak with my families account manager." Harry said as he bowed before the teller. The goblin looked over the edge of his place and noted that the young wizard was bowing to him and was at first stunned before he sneered down at him.

"Name please.' He growled out.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied in a respectful tone. Several guests gasped as did some of the goblin's fellow tellers.

"Do you have your key?" The goblin asked as he looked at the rest of Harry's party.

"Um what key sir. I have never had one that I know of." Harry answered in a confused tone. The goblin growled and barked out something in Gobblygook before grabbing a parchment and setting it in front of Harry.

I need three drops of blood to make sure you are who you say you are." The goblin informed him. Harry looked at Sirius and Cissy for guidance and they both nodded their heads before he held out his hand above the parchment and felt a slight sting before three drops of blood fell onto the parchment.

 **Hadrian James Potter/Black/Peverell/Emrys/Gryffindor/Ravenclaw/Slytherin**

 **Born July 31st 1980**

 **Father James Charlus Potter (Deceased)**

 **Mother Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans/Ravenclaw (Deceased)**

 **Grandfather Charlus Robert Potter (Deceased)**

 **Grandmother Dorea Andromeda Potter nee Black (Deceased)**

 **Granduncle Arcturus Reginald Black (Deceased)**

 **Godfather Sirius Orion Black by godparents ritual**

 **Godmother Poppy Pomfrey by Godparents ritual**

Harry heard a gasped from Poppy as she saw the writing and spun around to see what was the matter. Before he could say anything he felt himself being wrapped up in the arms of the medi-witch.

"I can not believe he made me forget such an important part of my life. I have failed you so much Harry. Can you forgive me?" Poppy cried as she held Harry.

"I am not sure what is going on, but it seems that this is the result of more of Dumbledore's interference." Harry replied soothingly. Poppy just nodded her head and stood back before kissing him on the cheek.

"I think Sirius and I need to have a long conversation. Then we can all talk about this more later." Poppy said as she stepped back.

"Mr. Potter, if you and your party would follow me I will take you to the directors office." The goblin stated in an official tone. Harry nodded his head as he followed the goblin to the back of the bank and was led to a large office door. Upon entering the office seats were conjured for everyone to sit before the elderly goblin looked at Harry.

"Lord Potter/Black, it is a pleasure to see you here today. I am Chief Director Ragnarok, it would seem that you have completed the ancient inheritance right already and that the family rings have acknowledged you already. I must say that I am surprised that you have some of the rings that you do. We at the bank have been going a bit crazy of recent as three of the founders vaults unlocked just the other day as well as our very first Vault." Ragnarok informed him.

"Harry, just Harry Chief Director Ragnarok. I was told that I needed to come and have my parents will as well as my grandfathers will read to me today." Harry replied

"Very well Harry, You are very polite for a wizard if I may say." Ragnarok said with reserve.

"I am not sure I understand. Is it not custom to show respect to everyone until they show that they are not worthy of said respect?" Harry questioned in confusion as he looked at the adults with him.

"Quite right Harry. It is refreshing to say the least. Allow me to respond like wise. Please call me Ragnarok as well." Ragnarok said to the gasps of everyone in the room with them. Harry just looked around in confusion with out asking a question and figured he would find out later what was going on. Harry noticed that the teller entered the room again with a wooden box and placed it on the desk in front of Ragnarok who touched it with his finger and allowed a drop of his blood to fall onto the lock. After it opened he pulled out three envelopes and a crystal ball of some type. He then placed the ball on his desk before looking at Harry.

"Now Harry I need you to open these envelopes for me with a drop of you blood so that we can read the wills." Ragnarok informed him with a smile on his face which sent shivers through everyone's body. Harry just nodded his head as he held out his hand and touched each envelope with his finger to fell a small prick before a drop blood landed on each envelope. Once the first was open Ragnarok placed the ball on the first will. Harry was surprised when a young couple appeared in the air before everyone.

" _Erm is this thing on? Right. I solemnly swear I am up to know good. Knock it off James. Right anyways. I James Charlus Potter and I Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans do hereby swear that we are of sound mind and body. This supersedes all other wills we have written prior to this one. Shut it Sirius. Right first if I pass before my lovely wife here I leave her half of my assets as well as our home in Westchester. Along with our lovely son Harry. If she passes with me I leave everything to my son Harry. We are sorry that we are not there Harry, but hopefully Sirius and Poppy are taking good care of you. To Sirius Orion Black we leave 500,000 galleons to help care for our son Harry, To Poppy Pomfrey we also leave 500,000 galleons to help provide for Harry. To Remus Lupin, our dear friend we leave 100,000 galleons and ownership of the hunting cabin in Perthshire. You know that one and you can't give it back so be happy and live your life regardless of your fury problem. To Albus Bloody Dumbledore, we leave 30 sickles for his treatment of us since we found out about the prophesy. To Peter Pettigrew. Seeings how we are dead it only means you betrayed us to him. We curse you to hell. Guardianship of Harry goes to the following people in order of appearance._

 _Sirius Orion Black Godfather_

 _Poppy Pomfrey Godmother_

 _Minerva McGonagall family friend and Concubine._

 _Frank and Alice Longbottom family friends_

 _Amelia Bones dearest friend_

 _UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES IS HARRY TO BE LEFT WITH MY SISTER PETUNIA DURSLEY NEE EVANS AND HER WHALE OF A HUSBAND VERNON. THEY HATE MAGIC AND EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT INCLUDING HARRY._

 _To Harry know that we love you so very much and feel so very happy everytime you smile up at us. I am sorry son that we are not there to help you grow, but we did everything we could to ake sure you lived. We obviously gave our lives so that you could live free of the bastard Voldemort and that stupid prophesy._

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ " _quoted from wiki/Sybill_Trelawney's_first_prophecy._

 _As you can see Harry it means you have to face old voldeshorts and defeat him. I hope everyone has been training you in your magic so that whe you face him again you can be better prepared. We are trying to perform a ceremony that will end him now hopefully it would protect you. We have to go now my lovely son I love you so much."_ Harry parents said in the will. Harry just cried quietly as he watched as smiled as he finally heard the words he hoped to from his parents. They actually loved him and did all of this for him. He was stunned a bit when the next figure appeared in the air before him with a small baby in his arms.

" _I Charlus Robert Potter being of sound mind and body do hereby swear that this is my last will and testament. This will supersedes all others made prior to this. To my dearest grandson Harry, you are the last of the Potters left now so I leave you with the dearest gift I can. I leave you the ownership of my concubine Minerva McGonagall. She is a good woman Harry and will be will you a very long time. When you claim her her body will become younger again so as to serve you longer. It is an old Potter family secret and yes she will be with you for the rest of your life. Sorry Minerva you were a special person and I hope you are not to upset. I also leave everything else to you Harry as Dorea has already passed and your father has well declined the Lordship of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. You also gain control of all Potter monies and properties once this will is read. Take care of Minnie for me Harry. Once she has her first son she will be free to leave of become your consort/second wife for the Potter line. This is to ensure that her family name survives. The choker on her neck will protect her from any mind altering spells as well as any mind altering potions as well once you have claimed her. There you go that was short and to the point. Kinda had to seeing how it was keyed to the people in the room at the time."_

"That explain why I look like this now." Minerva grumbled quietly. No one said a word as they were stunned into silence by what they had heard from the last will.

"I have one more will here for you Harry. It was given to me by Lord Black shortly after Sirius was sent to Azkaban prison." Ragnarok informed Harry who just nodded his head while still trying to understand what was going on. The first will had made him feel good then hearing from his grandfather and what he had to say stunned him but to hear him talk about another will from his grand uncle was almost to much to take.

" _I Arcturus Reginald Black, being of sound mind and body do hereby decree this last will and testament is to supersede all other will set by me. First let me get some family business out of the way first. To Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks. I welcome you back into the family with full rights as Blacks. I am truly sorry for your lose Andromeda and Nymphadora. I hope that you are doing well and also know that the bride price of 250,000 galleons is to be transferred to your trust vaults upon reading of this will for you Andi. I always loved you and was very sorry when that bastard banished you from the family. Nymphadora I also set a bride price of 250,000 galleons be set aside for you trust vault for when you marry as well. Along with 10,000 galleons spending money each year to be reset on August 1st each year. I hereby banish for all eternity one Draco Malfoy. He is not a Black and never was. I am sorry Narcissa that you were forced into that blasted contract by them and with this. I call back any bride price and all interest made from said money to the Black vaults. Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black, I void the marriage contract you had with that bastard Rudolphus LeStrange and recall all monies for the bride price and all interest made from said bride price. To Sirius Orion Black I offer my apologies for not paying attention to what that idiot Tom Riddle was actually doing. I leave you 3 million galleons and the house a 12 Grimmauld Place, do with it what you want. I am sorry that I can not leave you the lord ship of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black but you know as well as I do prolonged exposure to Azkaban well leave you sterile. As such I leave the rest of the Black holdings monies and Lordship of the Black Family to my grandnephew Hardrian James Potter. Harry I have seen you just once when you were in St. Mungos after you were born. You have the black hair from your Grandmother who was my dearest sister. I know that you will serve the family well. Know now that I also leave a betrothal contract between you and The Daphne Greengrass. Her father stands in the middle as one of the families that stayed impartial throughout the war. I also request that you bring honor to our family name once again as I was fooled into following that half blood full Riddle. Yes I am a blood purest and have a secret I never told your mother. She is a pure blood witch of the Ravenclaw line. The line has been in hiding for centuries as a result of their seeing abilities. So don't let anyone ever tell you that you are anything other then a true noble Pure blood. Even if Potter married muggles every couple of generations. Take care of my family Harry and defeat that bastard Riddle for me."_

Andi was crying heavily with Nymphadora and the rest of the Black family as Harry sat there not sure what to do anymore. He had so much happen today from claiming his concubine to having found out he was the head of all these families. Before he knew what was happening his body gave out on him and he passed out. Everyone in the room screamed when they saw him fall to the floor and watch as Minerva barely caught his head before it hit on the stone floor. Ragnarok called for a healer immediately and then showed the family were they could take Harry to lay him down. When they healer came in he started checking on Harry before he started hissing loudly which drew the attention of everyone in the room.

"Who has placed this foul magic on this child?" growled the healer as he whipped around and looked at all the adults. They all looked at him in confusions as they did not know what he was talking about.

"What foul magic are you speaking off honored healer?" Asked Poppy.

"He has a piece of the blackest magic ever created in his scar. We need to have it remove immediately the only problem is it is going to hurt worse then anything he has ever felt before to have it removed." The healer replied.

"Do it, I don't care what it costs just do it." Poppy and Sirius growled out. They both had an idea who had done it but had no doubt that Albus Dumbledore also knew about it. The healer nodded his head and levitated Harry out of bed and left eh room with him. No one was allowed to follow him as the guards stopped them.

Back at the Leaky Cauldron in room umber 12 Quirinus was pacing back and forth as Tom tried to figure out how to go about making everything go as planned when he felt a missing piece of his soul slam into himself. He had ever felt so much pain before in his life. Not even creating his horcruxes felt like this. Then it hit him. One of his horcruxes had just been destroyed allow the soul fragment to search out and reconnect with his original soul. He watched the memory from the fragment and was stunned that the first fragment to return was the one he had not even known her created. As Quirrel laid on the floor shivering from the experience Tom finalize his plans and pulled the fool off the floor before heading back to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

1) I do not own any of the characters J.K. Rowling does and good on her.

2) thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.

3) Sorry I am not that good with revisions. I try but things escape me especially grammar as English is not really my first language.

4) My view on some of the characters are just that mine.

Chapter 5

 **August 3rd 1991, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Outside Hogsmead Scotland**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was furious, his office was in shambles as his temper had gotten the better of him. All his little trinkets to track one Harry Potter were useless now as Hagrid said Harry had not been living at the Dursley's house for years. To further complicate matters they had no idea who had picked him up and the trackers he had personally placed on the boy were actually tracking the Dursley's son instead. No matter what he did he could not find anyone that spoke of seeing the boy. He had not gone to Gringotts in fear of what he would find and had instead gone to the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge in regards to having Aurors search for the boy. The problem with that was that no one knew what he looked like and Albus could not honestly tell them he had no idea. He just gave a vague description of James Potter from when he was young in hopes that Harry would look like his father. All his plans had hinged on the fact that the Dursleys would abuse the boy and send him to school broken in search of any kind of love and friendship. He even had spoken with Molly Weasley in regards to having her son make friends with the boy so as to make sure he was separated from anyone else. He wanted a tool he could control and ready to give his life when it was time. Then Albus would come in and save the Wizarding world once again. Molly's only concern was that the Prewett would finally be able to regain their honor by destroying the Potters. She felt that if she could have her daughter Ginny marry the boy then kill him off after he got Ginny pregnant then her family would finally be free of the blood feud in a way that would give them the Potter line and fame.

Hopefully, the boy would show up at school where Albus would be able to get his hands on him. He needed to regain control and then go from there. He also needed to make sure that Minerva had not broken through her mind block as well. It would be bad for her to remember the truth of her role in the Potter family. Grabbing his wand he set to fixing his office before anyone showed up and noticed the damage. After he was done he noted it was lunch time and went down to the great hall to eat only to note that both Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva were gone. This worried him greatly but was unable to do anything as others were there. He sat down in his golden throne and started to eat. The rest of the day was fruitless for him until around 7 that evening when he finally found Minerva.

"Ah Minerva, I have been looking for you today. I needed to discuss Harry Potter with you." Albus said in a polite tone.

"I am sorry Albus, I am not sure what you are talking about. I received a reply from him saying he would be attending. I am not sure what else I could do for you." Minerva informed him.

"I had hoped that maybe you had seen him when he replied." Albus said.

"No Albus, you told me you were going to handle it personally. So I allowed you to handle it." She told him. Albus frowned as he tried to sneak into her mind, however, she refused to look into his eyes. He tried to maintain control of his anger but could tell he was slowly losing it. Whipping out his wand he started to cast a stunner only to watch in horror as he rebound on him knocking him across the room. Minerva chuckled as she watched her protection come into full force.

"You are a bloody idiot Albus, but fear not my Master is coming and will be very displease when he gets here. Now lets see what you know." Minerva said in an angry tone as she pulled out her own wand and bound Albus up before levitating him into the chair. She was going through his robes when Poppy stepped into her office with a smile on her face.

"I see we both handled the rats tonight. Here is the veritaserum to use." Poppy said as she took a seat next to Albus. Making sure he was secure Poppy placed three drops in his mouth before the enervated him.

"Good evening Albus. I need to ask you a few questions. First what is your full name?" Minerva asked

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Albus answered in a monotone voice.

"What is your interest in Harry Potter?" Minerva asked.

"He is a means to an end. Once he gets Ginny Weasley pregnant I can let him face Voldemort and die at the right time then I will step in a kill Voldemort and claim I am the most powerful wizard in history. Plus I will get control of one of the oldest houses in the Wizarding world." He answered

"How did Voldemort find out where the Potters lived?" Poppy asked.

"I switched secret keepers to Peter Pettigrew at the last minute and then pushed him towards Voldemort. I knew he was a death eater as I sent him in as a spy. Once I had James and Lily out of the way I changed your memories of your position with young Harry." He answered. Both women were fuming.

"You purposely took our lives away for what a weapon that you were going to destroy." Minerva asked in anger.

"Yes. I am the greatest wizard alive and it is for the greater good. I have had to have a lot of witches and wizards killed for the greater good. Besides I wanted you Minerva, but while you were the bloody Potter's concubine I had no chance so I need them to die and me take over the Potter line so I could have you." He answered. Minerva was seeing red by the time they finished asking questions and obliviated him before placing a memory in his head saying that he had succeeded in stunning her and then finding out that she had no idea what he was talking about and that his memory charm was still in place. They also made sure that everything with Harry was fine at that all his plans were still in place.

 **September 1st 1991, Platform 9 ¾, London England**

Tonks and Harry stepped out of the floo onto platform 9 and ¾ into a flurry of activity. The long red old steam train sat pristine like on the tracks as students and their families talk with one another enjoying the beautiful warm sunny day. Harry and Tonks stood off to the side as Andi and Sirius stepped out of the floo followed by Cissy and Bella. They had a long argument over this, but felt that with the type of relationship that Bella had with Harry there was no way they could separate them any longer. Bella had performed a slave ritual without anyone knowing it until it was to late.

 **Flash Back**

 _Harry was sleeping peacefully as Bella snuck into his room and placed the candles down on the floor. She then pulled out some chalk infused with both hers and Harry's blood and began to draw out a pentagram. It took around thirty minutes before everything was down. She then pulled her wand out and began to draw wards in the air in each of the four true directions of north, south, east, and west. Then drew one for light and dark. She then drew the final two for master and slave. She shivered when she drew the last one as she knew once the ritual was complete she would no longer have free will. She had studied long and hard about this but knew it was the only way to be free of the blasted mark on her left arm. Shaking her head she levitated Harry into the pentagram she had drawn before setting the candles at each of the points before stepping in herself. She carefully stripped Harry of all his cloths and then washed his body from head to toe before stripping her own cloths and repeating the same process._

 _After making sure that both of them were clean she banished the water and soup before drawing several runes upon Harry's body and then doing the same on her own body over her heart and vagina before twisting her upper body somewhat to draw one more over her ass. Once she was done she began to chant._

 _"I call upon the guardian of the North. Grant me your gifts of patience, endurance, stability and prosperity. I call upon the guardian of the East. Grant me your gifts of Wisdom, intellect, perception and inspiration. I call upon the guardian of the South. Grant me your gifts of passion, strength, energy and will power. I call Upon the guardian of the West. Grant me your gifts of emotion, pleasure, fertility and receptivity. I call upon the guardians of Light and Darkness. Grant me you protection as I enter into this contracts."_

 _Bella could feel the spirits join her after she finished the first part of the ritual before she moved onto the most important part._

" _Exaudi me Domine quaeso Spiritus dona mihi animam servi voto obligare ad hoc quod homo in aeternum." She intoned with conviction. Unbeknownst to her a shield of gold was forming around the pair as she continued to chant. "I, Bellatrix Theresa Black , ligatus fuero in mente, corpore et anima ad te servus tuus Hadrian James Potter. Omne stamen mea servire tibi polliceor. Sic fiat semper." She finished in a loud clear voice push every bit of magic into her oath. A golden beam of light flashed from her body to connect with Harry's body binding the two as Master and slave. It was then that Sirius and the rest of the barreled into the room and found the two before Bella passed out from the ritual._

 **End Flashback**

After looking around the headed to the front of the train and smiled as Bella stepped on to the train then returned after a short period while Tonks ran off to see some of her friends. Harry just stood there in amazement as he looked at all the other children. No one bothered him for a while before he hugged Sirius then Andi wishing them well and that he would see them at the December meeting of the Wizengamont. He then stepped up to Cissy and felt tears start to stream down his face.

"I will miss you Cissy. Please be safe and I will see you at Christmas." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you my Harry. I will miss you as well my sweet." She responded with tears of her own trailing down her face before she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Be good and try to not prank everyone." She finished. Harry nodded his head with a knowing smile on his face before he stepped up on the train and moved to the first door which Bella stood outside of. As he entered he was stunned to find an extremely nice parlor.

"Wow." was all Harry could say before Tonks barreled into the room with several of her friends and stopped in stunned silence.

"Um wow, Harry, this is amazing. I did not even know that this compartment excited on the train." Tonks said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah well, umm, not really sure." Harry mumbled as he sat down. Bella moved to his side which caused several of Tonks's friends to raise their eyebrows in interest. They all looked at Tonks with a questioning look. She looked back at them and snickered.

"Yes, umm this is my umm aunt Bellatrix Black. She is Harry's body slave. Everyone I would like to introduce you to Harry Potter. Harry these are my friends MaryGeorge Llewellyn, and Patrica Harding. I was wondering if it would be alright for them to ride up here with us?" Tonks asked.

"Sure Dora, That is no problem at all." Harry answered. The four of them talked for about an hour before the train started to move.

Several hours into the trip someone knocked at the door before opening it and stopping in stunned disbelief before hastily starting to step back out. Bella moved quickly and stopped the bushy haired girl from leaving and invited her inside.

"I I I am sorry. I did not mean to bother you." The girl said in a quavering voice.

"No bother dear. Why don't you come in and meet my master. I believe he is a first you just like you." Bella said in a calming voice. The girl nodded her head nervously as she stepped inside and looked around. She smiled shyly at the older students inside as Harry stood up and walked towards her with his head held high.

"Hi, My name is Harry Potter. I am a first year like you. Would you like to take a seat and chat for a while?" Harry asked.

"Are you really?" The girl asked in stunned disbelief.

"Yes, although I did not know I was so famous for someone I did not know to know my name." Harry said in confusion.

"Oh I have read about you in _Great Wizarding Acts of the Twentieth Century,_ and _The Rise and Fall of Dark Wizards._ Oh sorry I am Hermione Granger, Muggle born witch." Hermione said as she held out her hand to Harry. As Harry placed his hand in hers they both felt a strong tingling run through both of them as a soft golden light filled the compartment. No one could believe what they were seeing and Tonks immediately felt a pull towards Harry and Hermione and immediately ran over to them. As she approached them a string of gold light wrapped around her ad pulled her to the two 11 year old children causing tingling to course through her body as she came into contact with them.

 **Quirrell's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle**

Tom was laying down so that Quirinus's body could rest before the opening feast this evening when he felt a searing pain shoot through his body like nothing he had ever felt before. He did not know what it was, but knew that any hold on Harry Potter had just been severed completely. His Horcrux had been destroyed only weeks before but know the last of his hold he had was gone. He raved at the lose and knew that he had to figure out how else to communicate with the boy now. He quickly figured the best thing to do was to get Harry to follow the first time line and meet him. There he could tell him things he needed to know and hopefully the boy would not be a fool.

 **Founder's Compartment, Hogwarts Express**

"What the hell was that?" MaryGeorge yelled.

"I am not sure, but I think it might have been a soul bonding. I read up on stuff like that this past summer. If I am correct it means that the three of them are soul mates. We need to place them on a bed so they can rest." Bella said as she pulled her wand and transfigured one of the chairs into a bed before placing them on it. She then went and sat down as she tried to figure out what to do now. She had not figured on this happening and knew that she had just experienced a very rare occurrence.

"What does that mean?" Patrica asked in confusion and concern.

"Well if my readings where right it means that they are bond to each other. They will begin to understand what the other is thinking and be able to know where each other are. The soul bond is a heavenly binding that fate has decreed. Once it develops nothing can separate them accept death and to force the separation would cause them to die as well. They will need to stay close to each other for several days for the initial bond to settle. Once the bond settles then they will be able to separate for a few hours each day. If they separate to long they could become sick this will continue until they consummate the bond then they will be able to be apart for longer periods. I need to send a message to Hogwarts so that Professor McGonagall will know what is going on." Bella said quietly. She then grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote out a quick note before hearing tapping on the window. Opening the window she smiled.

"Hey Hedwig, I am glad you are here. I need you to take this to Professor McGonagall." Bella said as she tied it to Hedwig's leg before the snowy owl took off out the window. The three females talked for a while until Nymphadora woke up and looked around with a frown.

"What the hell happened?" She asked in a quiet voice as she realized she was in bed with Harry and the new girl.

"You created a soul bond with Harry and Hermione Dora. I have sent a message to Hogwarts already so that they know what is going on." Bella said.

"A soul bond." Hermione asked in a squeaky voice. "What is that?"

"Well it means that the three of you are bond by magic to each other. Soul bonds are decided in heaven so there is little known about them." Bella explained.

"That is ridiculous, there is no such thing. I think I will be going now." Hermione said as she stood up and walked out of the compartment. Bella just shock her head as she watched the spirited young girl walk away. She knew that the girl would be feeling poorly by time they arrived at Hogwarts so she looked at Patricia and nodded her head. Patricia huffed and then followed after the girl quickly. Tonks just laid there trying to figure out why her until she realized that she had always felt something different for Harry. He treated her so much more better then anyone she knew at school and never wanted her to change shapes just to please them. Her base form was just fine for him and in his own words more beautiful then anything else she could do. She looked at the sleeping form of Harry and smiled deeply before she looked back at Bella.

"Well this changes things a bit." She said with a chuckle.

"Only you Dora, only you. I hope this does to cause to many problems." MaryGeorge said with a smile on her face.

Further down the train Hermione was fuming at finding herself waking up in a bed with Harry Potter and another girl. Then the woman told her she was soul bound to Harry and the girl. What tripe she thought as she ran into a blond young man with two large boys with him.

"Do you mind? It is always polite to apologize to your betters girl." He said.

"Yeah well I apologize, however, it is always better to speak politely rather then with a sneer." She replied.

"Don't you know who I am?" He asked in a huff.

"No, you have not introduced yourself yet. SO how am I supposed to know who you are?" She asked. The two boys with him growled when she answered and started towards her.

"Well, I am Draco Malfoy and I have never seen you before so you are either a half blood or a mud blood." He said with distaste. Hermione just looked at him with a questioning look on her face when Patricia arrived to see the confrontation. She immediately moved up next to her and frowned at Draco.

"What seems to be the problem here?" She asked.

"Nothing to concern yourself with." Draco drawled.

"Oh do tell. I seem to know a bit about your conversation and I am not sure what right you have to speak to anyone in the manner you have. If you have no respect for anyone you will never gain any in turn." Patricia said.

"What does the term mud blood mean?" Hermione asked as she turned to the older girl.

"It means dirty blood and it is a derogatory term form muggle born. It means that this little pompous ass is a pure blood supremacist and has no clue how the real world works." Patricia informed Hermione.

"Watch your mouth woman. You have no idea who I am or who my father is." Draco growled.

"Oh stuff it. I am not interested in what you think. Come along Hermione we really need to talk." Patricia said as she grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her back to the compartment.

Several hours later they finally pulled into Hogsmead where everyone got off the train to the sound of a booming voice.

"Firs ears, this way now. Firs ears ovr here." Called out a giant of a man. His bushy black beard and large hands where strange to Harry and the other first years. He stood taller then the train and was extremely large chested. He guided all the first years to boats and told them only four to a boat. Harry and Hermione got into one boat when they were joined by a shy strawberry blond haired girl and her friend. They four chatted while they crossed the lake and noted the tentacles of the giant squid that Hagrid their guide said was harmless. As they saw the castle everyone stopped talking in awe of the sight Harry smiled and thought of the fun he would have here. He laughed when he heard one of the others fall into the water as they came close to the underground dock for the boats and helped the three girls out of the boat before following them up the stairs to the entrance where Hagrid knocked on the door.

"Here bee the firs ears profess'r." Hagrid said in booming voice.

"Thank you Hagrid. Hello students. My name is Professor McGonagall and I am the deputy headmistress. Shortly I will be taking you inside the great hall were you all will be sorted into your houses. Your house is like you family and you can each earn points for good behavior and loss points for bad behavior. Now I will be right back so wait here." Minerva said as she gave a slight nod to Harry.

"So it is true what they are saying the great Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Draco said which drew the attention of everyone. Harry frowned as he looked over the blond boy and then tried to ignore him. "What nothing to say Potter?" He asked when Harry refused to address him.

"I have nothing to say to a windbag if that is what you wanted to know. Now if you don't mind I was talking to these three lovely ladies." Harry said then turned back to Hermione and the others. The crowed gasped at the way Harry handled Draco as some of them had run into him on the train and most did not like him already. Just as Draco was about to say something more the door opened up.

"This way first years." Minerva called. They all followed her into the great hall and looked around. Hermione and Susan Bones were chatting about the various things going on in the great hall when Harry heard Hermione say something about reading it in Hogwarts a History and just shock his head. He could feel something for her and knew that she was desperately trying t make friends. He vowed to talk to her about it after the feast. Before anyone could say anything Minerva grabbed a stool and dusty old hat off to the side and set it before the first years with a smile on her face.

"Before I begin with my normal introduction, I would like to see the following Students up front here. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Susan Bones." The hat called out. To say everyone was stunned would be an understatement. Albus Dumbledore was desperately trying to figure out what was going on with the hat calling out Harry Potter and knew that there was nothing he could do without letting anyone know he had a special interest in the boy. He watched as Harry and two girls stepped forwards as their names were called.

"Greetings Hogwarts Heirs, I am here to place the students in their houses according to their personalities. However, I am going to have to open a very old house. One that has not been opened in five hundred years. This house is known as Hogwarts House and is made up of the virtues found in each of the four houses. The house was developed to house those special students that the founders felt would make a difference in the wizarding world. As heirs to the founders by blood and conquest in Mr. Potters case I feel it is the only house worthy of the three of you." The hat was saying as tables began to move off to the side of the great hall at one more appeared in the middle with flags with the Hogwarts crest. Harry, Hermione and Susan all took seats at the table in confusion. "Now if the older students would please look at their robes you will note that if you crest has changed it would be nice if you moved to your new table." The hat called out. Throughout the great hall the students looked down to see if they had indeed changed houses. Some who discovered that they had indeed been changed moved slowly while others quickly moved to the new table. After everyone was settled in Minerva began to call names with Hannah Abbott being first and sorted into Hogwarts house. Many students were surprised to find themselves in the new house and were unsure how their parents would react. The new first years to go into Hogwarts house were Abbott, Davis, Greengrass, Parkinson, Longbottom, and Zambini.

 _Hear me oh spirits I ask that you grant me my wish and bind me to this man as his life slave through all eternity.- Exaudi me Domine quaeso Spiritus dona mihi animam servi voto obligare ad hoc quod homo in aeternum._

 _I, Bellatrix Amelia Black, bind myself in mind body and soul to you Hadrian James Potter as your slave. I pledge to serve you with every fiber of my being. So mote it be.- I, Bellatrix Amelia Black , ligatus fuero in mente , corpore et anima ad te servus tuus Hadrian James Potter . Omne stamen mea servire tibi polliceor . Sic fiat semper ._


End file.
